


A Month's Time

by HedonistInk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Otabek does not know how to handle, Boners, Cockblocking, First Time, He is also very thirsty, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Underage Sex, Past Underage Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sloppy Makeouts, Yuri Plisetsky is Horny, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, but in this fic there is, it's just implied/referenced, more tags to be added once i finish chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Yuri was tired of waiting. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Otabek. Unfortunately for him, Otabek is a little too fond of rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic spawned because my friend [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov/) and I were talking about how blatantly sexual Yuri is in his expo skate. And then I mentioned this idea and it turned into me writing this thing because Kei is a goddamn enabler.

"Mnh…  _ hah _ Bek- _ aah… _ " Yuri sighed against the other boy's lips. His lips felt numb from kissing. He felt hot, overheated, body thrumming with energy and  _ want. _ How long had he waited for this, for them to have a chance to be alone? It had been  _ weeks, _ it felt like. And demanding they get to Otabek's hotel room had only seemed like the natural next step.   


Rolling his hips forward, he could  _ feel _ Otabek's cock through his pants, the hardening bulge grinding against his hip. 

Fuck, fuck this. He needed this  _ now, _ needed Otabek, needed to feel himself stretched around Otabek's dick. 

Yuri's hands moved to Otabek's waist, fingertips skirting along the other teen's waist and drawing out a shaky moan as Beka's hips bucked at the touch. Yuri swallowed up the sound, catching Bek's lower lip between his own as he suckled at it lightly. Yuri's fingers reached Otabek's belt, starting to work it open immediately. 

But Otabek pulled back, hands coming to settle over Yuri's, halting his movements. "Wait…" 

" _ What? _ " Yuri huffed, impatient. 

"Yura… we  _ can't… _ " 

Yuri's eyes went wide.  _ What? _ Otabek was… turning him down? Did he not… did he not  _ want _ him? He was sure as hell hard enough to suggest that he did. So why wouldn't he want to…? "What the  _ fuck _ ? Why not?" He couldn't help the way his insecurity bubbled out as frustration and aggression. 

"Your…" Otabek bit his lip, glancing away. "Your birthday… It's… it's not for another month… We can't…" 

"...What." Yuri deadpanned. 

"You're… still only fifteen… it's not… We can't for another month…" 

Holy shit. Fucking Saint Otabek strikes again. "Are you  _ shitting _ me right now?" Yuri pushed up onto one elbow, staring down at Otabek in disbelief. "I thought you didn't  _ want _ me or something. But no,  _ that's _ what you have an issue with?" 

Otabek looked horrified. "Of course I want you! But… there's  _ rules _ and--"

Yuri cut him off. "I'm sitting here… ready to ride your dick like a carnival ride… And you're telling me to  _ come back in a month? _ " 

Yuri didn't think he'd ever seen Otabek as pink in the face as he was right then. "You don't have to  _ leave! _ But we just can't…" Otabek gave a helpless gesture, " _ you know what _ until then…" 

Yuri blinked. "You can't even say it, can you. You absolute saint. Your fans all think you're some sort of motorcycle-riding, leather-wearing badass and you can't even say that you wanna fuck me." 

Otabek looked away, cheeks darkening impossibly further. "It's… obscene. But I… you already know that I do… want to…  _ do that _ with you. When you're… when it's okay." 

Staring down at him, Yuri blinked again in disbelief. Seriously, did Otabek think he was going to be corrupting him or something? "You  _ do _ know this isn't my first time, right?" 

Otabek's eyes snapped back to Yuri's face. "It isn't?" 

Yuri snorted, sitting up fully and straddling Otabek's leg in one motion. "As if. Juniors last year was  _ wild. _ " 

"O-oh…" Otabek looked… disappointed? Unsure? 

Whatever it was, the look on his face made Yuri suddenly feel self-conscious. 

"Y-yeah so… let's just… do this then." Yuri's hands moved quickly back to Otabek's belt only to be stilled again. 

"It's mine." 

"What?" Yuri blinked in confusion. His what? 

"It might not… be your first but… it's… it is mine." 

"...You're kidding." Yuri deadpanned. 

Otabek looked away, biting his lip with burning cheeks. 

It sank in then. Otabek's hesitance, his shyness, the burning blush colouring his cheeks. Yuri's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're serious." 

"I am." Otabek confirmed, voice small. The man really was a giant teddybear, wasn't he. Yuri never ceased to be fascinated by it. "And I would… prefer if… just for a month… we could wait." 

Yuri hesitated, fingers twitching against Otabek's belt for a moment. Finally he sighed, rolling off of Beka's thigh to collapse onto his back with a groan. His hands moved up to cover his face. " _ Fuck. _ Fine. Alright? Fine. But I swear to god, Beka, in a month I am riding your dick so hard the bed will break. You got that?" 

A strangled sort of sound came from the side of him. "M-mhmm…" 

Lying in the hotel bed, frustratingly hard, Yuri stared at the ceiling for a long moment before giving a frustrated huff. He stood, snatching up his phone from the nightstand it had wound up on. "I'm jerking off in your bathroom and then you're ordering pizza while we watch a movie." Yuri's declaration was flat and blunt before he stalked off into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

If he left the door unlocked out of a vain hope Otabek might cave and join him? Well… there was no harm in wishful thinking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: A Month Later coming soon! As always, comments & kudos are treasured and appreciated. Also find me on [Tumblr](http://InterdictedKai.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/InterdictedKai)


End file.
